Anastasia Tremaine
Anastasia Tremaine is one of the secondary antagonists in Disney's 1950 animated feature film, Cinderella, but later becomes the tritagonist of the two sequels. She is one of Cinderella's stepsisters, the younger sister of Drizella Tremaine , the older stepsister of Lilo Pelekai , and the youngest daughter of Lady Tremaine. Background Personality In the original movie, Anastasia was portrayed as being just as selfish and spoiled as her sister Drizella. However, her character is fleshed out considerably in the sequels, showing that, while her mother's a socialite obsessed with status, Anastasia's more interested in finding somebody who will love her for who she is. While she is indeed ungrateful and rather ugly in the first movie, she's portrayed as being merely plain (compared to the beauty of Cinderella) rather than ugly as she becomes a more sympathetic character. Her relationship with Cinderella was incredibly strained in the original film, but the sequel shows that Cinderella was able to let bygones be bygones. However, Anastasia still felt some envy of Cinderella's incredible beauty as she was shown to be hesitant in gaining Cinderella's help to woo the local Baker, with whom she fell in love. It's possible that she was favored by Lady Tremaine, as in the third film, Lady Tremaine chose Anastasia to wear the slipper and marry the prince, when she altered history using the Fairy Godmother's wand. However, Anastasia had a romantic side, as she had once felt a desire to fall in love with Prince Charming (upon whom her mother had placed a love spell to get him to love her). She later realized, after speaking with Charming's father about love, that she wanted to be loved for who she is and not because of a spell or a trick. She defied her mother, returning the wand and apologizing for everything she'd done. This repentant act earned her forgiveness from everyone, particularly Cinderella herself, and also the King who wanted Anastasia to keep the seashell his own wife, who had given it to him, telling her everyone deserves love. Physical Appearance Anastasia has a slender figure, fair skin, long red hair, and black eyes. Her trademark appearance has her wearing different shades of pink and/or magenta long short-sleeved gown and matching purple flats. Her long red hair is tied in several ringlets and has a golden hairclip on her head. In her later appearances in two direct sequels, Anastasia wears her trademark dress as the sleeves of her dress are now pink instead of violet. When she was kicked by the horse and being messed up before she ran away from the baker for the mess, her several ringlets on her hair is loose before giving a makeover by Cinderella. In the ballroom scene and after ripping Cinderella's dress along with her sister, Drizella, she has a single light green feather on her head while wearing her trademark gown. Her sleepwear is identical to her sister, Drizella, wearing a long sleeve nightgown with a white ribbon in the center and the color is pink with a matching sleeping hat. In her appearance in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, where she wanted to be loved by the baker and became close to Cinderella in the "An Uncommon Romance" segment, she wears a different shade of purple long sleeved gown as her collar resembles a short cape with a dark blue jewel at the center. Her red hair is loose and wears a purple choker and her flats from her trademark outfit are now brown. She also wears golden rounded earrings on her ear and a matching three golden bracelets on her left wrist. In the end of the segment where she and the baker dance in a party ball, she wears a lighter shades of yellow long short sleeved formal dress and pale yellow shoes as her hair is still loose like her primary appearance and wears white long gloves. When she was a child, Anastasia's hair was shorter with a full fringe and she wore a different shade of pink short-sleeved dress with a white winged collar and a blue jewel in the center. Trivia * In the Charles Perrault fairy tale that the original movie is based on, it was mentioned that one of the stepsisters was actually nicer to Cinderella than the other, if only somewhat. This is most likely the inspiration for Anastasia's reformation in the sequels. ** It is actually a common occurrence in most retellings of Cinderella to have one of the stepsisters become nicer to Cinderella. * Anastasia's laugh is very similar to her mother's. * She is sometimes thought to be the protagonist of the third film. * The shape of Anastasia's foot changes in two of the films. In the first movie, it was long; in the third movie, it was fat. * In the 1950 classic, Anastasia Tremaine is voiced by actress Lucille Bliss, for which she was honored 50 years later by the Young Artist Foundation with its Former Child Star "Lifetime Achievement" Award in March 2000. * Anastasia is highly allergic to roses, as shown in Cinderella III. * Anastasia was the first of Cinderella's stepfamily to hold the Fairy Godmother's wand. * According to Linda Woolverton, Anastasia and her sister Drizella are part of the reason why she removed Belle's wicked sisters in her penning of the adaptation for Beauty and the Beast, as she wanted to avoid confusion with them. * In the second film, when Anastasia gets her dress ruined, she runs away and cries by a fountain, this is a nod to Cinderella's breakdown in the first movie. * Both Anastasia and her mother wore purple. Interestingly, purple was only worn by royalty or of nobility in the 1800's and previously, implying the Tremaine household is noble. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Redheads Category:Auburns Category:Cinderella Category:Cinderella characters Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Black eyes Category:European Category:French Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Caucasian Category:Traditionally animated characters Villains Category:Tritagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Princesses